Pandore
by PumpkinSpy
Summary: Un ordinateur, mise entre certaines mains, peut se révéler être une véritable boîte de Pandore.


**Alors qu'on soit clair, mon cerveau n'est plus bon à rien et voilà qu'il pond ça ! C'est tout de la faute de Bruniblondi et Tatsu-Chan ! Pas totalement du reste ^^ Mais Tatsu a mis une photo sur le groupe Sterek Pack en disant "JE VEUX LIRE CA !" J'ai donc demandé qui allait le faire et après un mini-débat de 30 secondes, Bruniblondi a dit "toi" tadam ! C'est PumpkinSpy qui s'y est collé ^^**

 **Alors on va dire que cet os est pour Bruniblondi et Tatsu-Chan parce qu'il est totalement pour elles !**

 **Bonne lecture et à vos remarques !**

* * *

 **Pandore**.

Lydia s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, observa le paillasson, les deux pots de fleurs, avant de claquer de la langue amusée, sous le regard intrigué d'Allison. Après quelques secondes de débat intérieur, la jeune banshee enfonça sa main dans le pot de droite, pour en ressortir fièrement la clef de secours du domicile Stilinski.

_ C'est souvent que tu t'amuses à faire ça ? Interrogea Allison avec amusement.

_ Stiles s'amuse à chaque fois à changer la clef de place, sourit Lydia, amusée. Et à chaque fois, je la trouve.

_ Et c'est souvent que tu vas chez les Stilinski quand ils ne sont pas là ?

_ Stiles est mon meilleur ami, ce qui est à lui est à moi, répliqua Lydia en pénétrant dans la maison, en tirant Allison par la manche.

_ Vraiment Lydia, on aurait pu attendre que Stiles et Scott aient terminé leur entraînement.

Lydia grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de l'adolescent, avec une Allison gênée derrière elle. La jeune Argent avait l'impression de violer l'intimité du presque frère de son petit-ami.

_ C'est bon, Allison, rassura Lydia. De toute manière, ça nous fera gagner du temps. Stiles m'a certifié qu'il avait l'exposé sur le bureau de Chuck.

_ Chuck ? Interrogea Allison en s'asseyant sur le lit. Qui est Chuck ?

_ L'ordi de Stiles, Chuck aka Chuck Bass, le fantasme sur pattes de Stiles, tu ne savais pas ?

_ Que Stiles fantasmait sur les mecs ? Non ! Rougit Allison, son esprit se focalisant sur le nombre de douche que Scott et Stiles avaient partagé.

_ Allison chérie, tu es mignonne, mais Scott est le presque frère de Stiles, il ne le mate pas sous la douche, se moqua Lydia en ouvrant le dossier de l'exposé. Et Stiles est bi, ce n'est pas une grande nouveauté. Je suis presque certaine qu'il serait capable de faire un truc à trois, une fois dans sa vie.

_ Stiles est bi ?! S'exclama Allison en se relevant pour s'approcher du bureau. Sérieux ? Scott ne m'a jamais rien dit.

Lydia haussa les épaules, copia le fichier sur sa clef usb avant de se mettre à sourire. L'occasion était trop bonne pour qu'elle la loupe. L'ordinateur de Stiles était sa boîte de Pandore personnelle, et c'était rare qu'elle puisse y toucher sans que son hyperactif soit à ses côtés. Stiles cachait quelque chose, elle le savait et aujourd'hui, elle avait l'occasion de découvrir quoi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Allison en fronçant les sourcils.

Lydia l'ignora pour cliquer sur un dossier qui lui demanda immédiatement un mot de passe.

Lydia essaya la date de naissance de la défunte Claudia Stilinski, la date de naissance du Shérif, celle de Scott, celle de la rencontre de Stiles et Scott et à chaque fois, l'accès lui était refusé. La jeune femme fit craquer ses doigts avant de passer à ce que Stiles aimait le plus : Star Wars, Retour vers le Futur, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Gossip Girl.

Lydia était prête à abandonner quand une idée saugrenue lui apparue. Expectative, la banshee tapa DWolf* sur une impulsion avant de retenir son souffle, le dossier venait de s'ouvrir.

_ Lydia, chuchota Allison. Je ne suis pas certaine que tu devrais fouiller dans ce dossier.

Lydia considéra Allison durant quelques secondes avant de cliquer sur une image, qui arracha un bruit horriblement niais à Allison. La photo était mignonne. Stiles souriait, le visage d'un homme dissimulé dans son cou.

_ C'est Derek ! Hurla Lydia.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que cet homme a une barbe que c'est Derek, tempéra Allison. OH PUTAIN C'EST DEREK ! Cria à son tour la jeune femme quand Lydia afficha la seconde photo où les deux hommes s'enlaçaient, un simple drap les recouvrant.

Lydia inspira profondément avant de se reculer légèrement dans la chaise. Stiles et Derek avaient des relations sexuelles ensemble et elle n'en avait rien su. Stiles avait réussi à lui dissimiler ça !

_ Tu le savais toi ? Demanda Allison en se remettant à chuchoter.

_ Non et crois-moi, il va me le payer cher, grogna Lydia. Il aurait dû me le dire dès le départ, parce que je veux tout savoir. Comment Derek est au lit, qui est l'actif, qui est le passif, est-ce que Derek a vraiment des tablettes comme les tablettes de chocolat.

_ Tu sais, peut-être que c'est sérieux entre eux et qu'ils veulent prendre leur temps avant de nous l'annoncer.

_ Peut-être, concéda Lydia avant de se figer face à la photo qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

Lydia et Allison déglutirent face à l'image face à elles. Stiles et Derek étaient nus et au summum de leurs plaisirs. Un bras de Derek serrait fermement l'humain. Les yeux fermés, Derek grappé dans le dos de Stiles, l'image était érotique au possible, surtout avec la main de Derek tendue dans leur direction.

_ On ne voit rien du tout, grommela Lydia en faisant zoomant. Rien du tout !

_ je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils prennent des photos d'eux dans ces moments-là, souffla Allison, le visage rougi par la gêne.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Scott ? Pouffa Lydia. Ce n'est pas dégradant ou vulgaire. C'est juste que tu as totalement confiance en la personne avec qui tu es, pour accepter de garder des souvenirs de ces moments. Mate moi cette paire de fesses ! S'extasia la jeune femme, en voyant pour la première fois Derek nu et de dos sous la douche. Stiles doit vraiment bien s'amuser avec lui.

_ Lydia… Déglutit Allison en pointant quelque chose sur l'écran.

_ Putain y'a des vidéos ! Jura carrément Lydia. Je dois absolument voir ça !

_ Non arrête Lydia, voyons c'est ton meilleur ami, protesta Allison avant de pencher la tête sur le côté en parfaite synchronisation avec Lydia. Stiles est… Souple, déglutit la chasseuse en fermant les yeux.

Allison et Lydia échangèrent un regard avant que la banshee ne clique sur une seconde vidéo. Toujours en parfaite synchronisation, les deux amies ouvrirent la bouche, surprises et captivées par ce qu'elle voyait. Derek allongé sur le lit, le visage enterré dans un oreiller alors que Stiles se mouvait en lui. Et au vu des gémissements du loup, Lydia pouvait dire que l'Alpha de leur meute prenait son pieds.

Le téléphone portable d'Allison se mit à sonner les faisant sursauter toutes les deux. Avec crainte, la jeune femme décrocha, se racla la gorge avant de répondre, la voix enrouée.

_ Les garçons ont fini, annonça la jeune femme quelques secondes plus tard.

Lydia acquiesça, referma la vidéo et le dossier, remit l'ordinateur en veille, avant de quitter le domicile Stilinski, des images pleins la tête. Elle reviendrait faire un tour sur Chuck, c'était obligé !

Ce soir-là, quand la meute fut au complet, pour le traditionnel vendredi pizza et film, Allison fut incapable de discuter avec Stiles, sans bafouiller toutes les trente secondes. Lydia, elle, n'avait eu cesse d'observer Derek avec un regard acéré.

Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer plus tôt la tendresse dans le regard du loup ? Le sourire contagieux de Stiles quand Derek lui passait tout un tas d'objets, juste pour lui frôler les doigts ? Comment n'avait-elle pas compris le sous-entendu évident maintenant, quand Stiles se proposait pour aider Derek à ranger après la soirée ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard puis un sourire complice, et quand trois semaines plus tard, Lydia proposa innocemment à Allison d'aller se faire une après-midi film entre filles, Allison acquiesça. Le dossier Sterek, comme elles l'avaient surnommé, avait boosté sa vie sexuelle avec Scott.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ***DWolf ; pseudo de Derek dans le Club Fantasy de Bruniblondi.**


End file.
